


Surprise visit

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spanish Grand Prix 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie surprises Toto during the podium ceremony.





	Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Just a little drabble.

Susie makes her way through the crowd below the podium, a happy smile on her face.

Toto didn't know she was here, she had wanted to surprise him.

She moved through the crowd, trying to get through the cheering Ferrari and Mercedes fans.

She soon caught sight of Toto and slipped up behind him.

Quickly, Susie tapped his shoulder and he turned around, his face lighting up in a grin.

"Enjoying the win?" Susie asks with a smile he pulls her against his side to kiss her happily.

"More so now you're here." Toto replies, kissing her forehead. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Susie shrugs. "I just needed to see you."

"I'm glad you're here." Toto tells her warmly, putting his forehead against hers. 

"Baby Jack is also waiting to see you." Susie tells him happily. "He's with Niki in the motorhome."

"I wondered where Niki had gone." Toto shakes his head, knowing Niki was enjoying his role as Jack's Godfather.

"Lets go see him?" Susie asks, taking his hand.

Toto nods and lets her lead him through the crowd, the happy smile not leaving his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
